


We're in this together

by honeystarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Typical Violence, Hunger Games AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Peter and Tony are tributes, Starker, That Berry Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystarker/pseuds/honeystarker
Summary: Tony and Peter are tributes in the same hunger games. Peter with his quick wit and flexibility and Tony with his intelligence and aptitude for creating something out of nothing. No one ever imagines that the quiet teenager from district four, an exception from the usual Careers reaped from there, and the cunning man from district three would ever get along, let alone become lovers.





	We're in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мы же вместе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254967) by [Taracsacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum)



> This is just a little starker Hunger Games AU idea I couldn't get out of my head. If you've never read or seen the Hunger Games, Peter is from the fourth district which is the fishing district and is known for often training children to become Careers. Careers are a group of children who are illegally trained for the Games from birth to have a better chance at becoming victors. Tony is from the Third district which is the technology district and is known for skills in engineering. This isn't very important to know but is useful in having a better understanding of the districts.

Tony and Peter are tributes in the same games. Peter with his quick wit and flexibility and Tony with his intelligence and aptitude for creating something out of nothing. No one ever imagines that the quiet teenager from district four, an exception from the usual careers reaped from there, and the cunning man from district three would ever get along, let alone become lovers.

But that’s exactly what happens. In the beginning of the games the tributes keep to themselves, gathering resources and food supplies from the cornucopia. Lives are lost and blood is shed as the tributes fight to survive the first night. Alliances are made and broken within the first couple of days and those watching the games place bets on who they think will become victor.

Eventually, Tony and Peter cross paths over a river as Peter uses the skills of his district to capture fish. Tony quickly makes himself known as a friendly, offering to start an alliance with the fair-skinned eighteen-year-old. However, Peter was warned by his mentor about alliances that quickly become bloodshed and declines Tony’s offer, running off into the mass of trees surrounding them. 

Over the following days, Tony continues to run into Peter, realizing that the boy has a lot to learn if he is to survive. That’s not to say that Peter isn’t smart or couldn’t make it on his own, only that Tony has the technological skills and knowledge to be useful in protecting Peter from other tributes. After catching a moment with Peter to describe how exactly he could be beneficial to the younger-one, Tony finally convinces Peter to form an alliance with him. 

As more and more people succumb to the harsh realities of the games, Peter and Tony grow closer. Having set up a secure spot hidden in some trees and rocks, they huddle together after dark, preserving body heat as the gamekeepers continue to decrease chances of survival. On one of the coldest nights, Peter sparks up a conversation about his home life, enquiring about Tony’s family and life back in district three. Tony tells him about how his family has unfortunately passed but how he has a strong best friend named Pepper and his very best friend Rhodey to keep him company. In turn, Peter tells him about how his parents were both killed in separate games when he was little and how his uncle Ben had recently been killed in an altercation with Capitol police but how his aunt May continued to be his biggest support system.

After hearing about Peter’s life, Tony realizes that he wants nothing more than to help Peter make it through these games in any way possible. Through this determination and their alliance, Peter and Tony continue growing closer, slowly realizing that what they feel for each other is so much more than an alliance. Of course, Tony recognizes the age gap between them, with Tony being in his early forties and Peter having only just turned eighteen, but decide that the circumstances of the games do not allow for age to hold either of them back. When Peter and Tony finally talk about their ever growing relationship, Tony brings up his thoughts about their age gap, Peter quickly agreeing that life is too short to not go after what you want. 

Back in the districts, talk of Peter and Tony’s relationship grows as the gamekeepers constantly display their affections for one another, from their first kiss to a time where Tony saved Peter from another tribute. Aunt May is understandably weary of their relationship as her nephew is in the middle of a war zone and his very affection could turn his back on Peter at any moment. However, she also knows that Peter is intelligent and would be cautious towards anyone he believed would put him in harm’s way. Pepper and Rhodey are supportive as all they’ve ever wanted for Tony was to be happy, even if his happiness does not have much hope in the middle of the games. 

Slowly, the number of tributes decreases, and Peter and Tony sit solemnly at the end of each day, watching as the faces of the fallen tributes are shown one by one. They vow to one another to keep each other safe and share each other’s bodies under the stars. In the morning, there are only five tributes left: Tony, Peter, and three other tributes from varying districts. 

Tony quickly realizes that the three tributes have formed an alliance with one another and have decided to target Peter. After having a conversation with one another, Peter and Tony decide that they must see Peter as a weaker link. Likely because Peter was not as skilled as the other tribute from district three, the girl having been trained for the games since the day she was born. However, Tony assures Peter that he will not let anyone lay a hand on him and they come up with a plan together. 

Two days later and only Peter, Tony, and another male from district ten remain. After having lost their hideout to the other two tributes, Tony and Peter are forced out into the open, cautiously watching for their contender. The open field quickly becomes red as Peter quickly takes down their opponent, having snatched the man’s bow in his struggle, using it against him. Tony is, of course, immensely proud and grateful of Peter until he realizes that they are the only remaining tributes. 

Together, Peter and Tony spend one last night holding each other, exchanging chaste kisses and soon turn into a night of exploring each other’s bodies for one last time. When Peter wakes up in the morning, Tony is nowhere to be found. There is note written on the cold stone ground, written with a rock from the nearby river. In the note, Tony explains that he could never have asked for a better ally, going further to describe how Peter is the kindest, most thoughtful, and the strongest person Tony has ever had the privilege of knowing. At the end of the note is a simple declaration of love signed with Tony’s name.

Peter immediately knows something is off, running out of the cave they had found the night before into the vast wilderness. Making his way to the center of the arena, Peter finally sees Tony. There, in the center of the cornucopia is Tony with his back turned towards Peter. Saying his name to get his attention, Peter makes his way towards Tony. Turning around to face his younger counterpart, Peter notices what lies in Tony’s hands. 

There, in the palm of Tony’s hands, rests a handful of bright blue berries, ones Peter had personally witnessed end another tribute’s life. Walking up to him, Peter softly places his hands over Tony’s cupped one, placing his other hand under Tony’s chin, gently lifting his face to place them at eye level.

"We're in this together."

Across the districts, people tune in to the tragedy that is unfolding on the screen. Pepper and Rhodey watch with tears in their eyes, knowing they are about to lose their best friend. Aunt May cries for her nephew, knowing that any outcome will be devastating not only for Peter but for her as well. 

Peter and Tony face each other, staring into the other’s brown eyes. Slowly, Peter opens Tony’s hand turning it over to pour half of the berries into his own hand. Together, they share one last kiss before bringing the berries up to their mouths. 

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Across the capital, all of the screens go black.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love an ambiguous ending? Seriously though, I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this and I figured leaving it semi-ambiguous was a good way to go.


End file.
